madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Incident: 110A
Incident: 110A is a non-canon animation by Krinkels and is the 6th Incident. It was released Feburary 20th, 2013. It is the first incident to feature Jesus Christ, and the longest Incident in the series so far. Plot The animation starts with a scan of a building, showing the number "100," the kill countdown. It then shows two l33t agents and an A.T.P. soldat, with one of the agents buying an OA-93 from the other, who is behind a stand. Jesus then jumps in through a window with his binary sword and Desert Eagle and kills all three of them. More agents and soldats enter the room, but are killed with ease. Jesus, after reloading his Desert Eagle, pulls out a second one, and then goes into the next room. He kills more l33t agents, a few soldats, and one A.T.P. engineer. He drops his dual Deagles after their clips are emptied and uses his magic to deflect two bullets from a l33t agent's Browning HP, and then smashes the agent into a wall, then he enters the next room. He smashes a l33t agent with a crate, impales one of the agents with his binary sword, and then deflects some rounds from an MP5, deflecting a shot back at the shooter. Afterwards, he smashes a l33t agent and A.T.P. engineer onto each other. He then takes his sword, pulls out his S&W 500 and goes into the next room. He kills more agents, tosses his depleted revolver, smashes one of the soldats into the wall with a box, and then flings an A.T.P. engineer into the top of a doorway. He then goes into the next room, where he smashes a l33t agent into the ceiling, impales another A.T.P. engineer with his sword, and then kills more l33t agents with an AK-74U. The Mag Agent: V5 comes out with a mag-sized, extendable glaive, combating Jesus on a high platform. Jesus shoots him with the AK-74U and an M-11, but the rounds are deflected by the mag agent's armor. The mag agent then swings and lunges at Jesus, but misses every time. Jesus knocks off his goggles with his binary sword and then shoots and stabs him in the face, but takes a punch from the mag agent into the wall, falling off the platform and losing his sword. An A.T.P. engineer comes out with a Browning HP, about to shoot Jesus, but before he can, Jesus knocks the gun out of his hand, and throws the engineer a short distance away, who is then accidentally shot in the foot by another A.T.P. engineer with an Uzi. The second engineer is then ripped in half by Jesus. Some l33t agents and an A.T.P. soldat enter the room, most of which are killed by Jesus telepathically firing the Uzi. The mag agent hops down, still with his glaive and Jesus' binary sword in his face. Jesus shoots at the mag agent with the Uzi until the clip is depleted. Jesus then jumps towards the mag agent, puts a grip on his sword, pulls the sword around his head, and yanks it out. He then rips off the upper part of the mag agent's skull, revealing the brain. Using magic, Jesus pulls the brain out and smashes it onto the wall, killing the mag agent. Jesus picks up a Thompson and heads into the next room. He kills more agents. Another l33t agent and soldat come in, wielding a P1445 and Norinco 97k respectively. The soldat's fire gets deflected into the l33t agent and two more agents that enter the room; two others get killed by deflected USP Match bullets, and then the soldat itself. Three more agents enter the room butare killed by Jesus' Thompson, which is dropped after the clip depletes. Two A.T.P. soldats can be seen through a window entering the room and are killed easily. Another agent comes in, but the agent's head is sliced in a vertical half by Jesus' binary sword. Jesus goes into the next room and kills two more l33t agents. An A.T.P. engineer enters the room with a Norinco 97k, but is impaled by Jesus' binary sword. Two more l33t agents enter the room, but they are also dispatched quickly. Another l33t agent with an MP5 enters the room and a thrown iron knife kills him. Yet another l33t agent with a G36 enters the room and is shot by Jesus with the Norinco 97k. Two more l33t agents enter the room and are killed with the shotgun. In the last room, there is a l33t agent with a PM-9 and an A.T.P. engineer, who is opening a crate containing a minigun. They are both killed easily. A door across the room opens while Jesus sheaths his sword. The screen turns black and caption "100 SINNERS" appears on the screen. It then shows the credits, as if the animation has already ended. After several seconds, it then cuts to Jesus raping the Auditor, ending the animation Video Trivia *This is the first non-canon movie to feature A.T.P. soldats, being the first incident to be made after their introduction in Madness Combat 7.5. *This animation has the most kills of any non-canon animation, ultrapassing 100 bodies. **This animation also has the second highest kill count of any of Krinkels' animations, with the highest being Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, which has 132 bodies. **The kill counter accidentally counts the 15th kill twice, when Jesus shot an A.T.P. soldat twice at 0:34. Thus, when Jesus claims he has killed "100 sinners", he has only achieved 99 kills up to that point *** This quickly rectified by the minigun scene, where 23 Agents appear but the counter only has time to count 20 deaths. *When Jesus reloads his Desert Eagle, he simply adds the new clip into it without actually ejecting the empty one. Similarly, whenever he reloads his revolver in Madness Combat 8: Inundation, he never ejects the old shells. *When a l33t agent fires his USP Match at Jesus, the firing sound effect is absent during one of the shots. *The run time of the Incident is 3:16, the same number on the Binary sword. This is a reference to John 3:16. "For god loved the world so that he gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in him shall not﻿ perish but have eternal life." Possibly the most ironic verse in the Holy Bible describing the Madness Jesus. Category:Incidents Incident: 110A